Suzuki Group
|image =Infobox - .jpg |english name = Suzuki Group |japanese name = 鈴木 グループ |romanized name = Suzuki Gurūpu |other names = Unknown |founding location = Tokyo, Japan |founding year = Unknown |activities = Business Investigation |classification = Conglomerate |affiliation = Tomizawa Group |ethnicity = Japanese |gadgets = Unknown |members = Ayako Suzuki Jirokichi Suzuki Shiro Suzuki Sonoko Suzuki Tomoko Suzuki |manga debut = 0 |anime debut = 0 |chapters = 0 |episodes = 0 |movies = 0 |ovas = 0 |specials = 0 |openings = 0 |closings = 0 }} The is a Conglomerate in Tokyo, Japan which encompasses a broad range of businesses that manage money, including banks, investment companies, insurance companies, and real estate firms that provide financial services to commercial and retail customers. Shiro Suzuki, the current Chief Executive Officer of the Suzuki Group, directs the activities of the conglomerate to further the company's interests. Background The Suzuki Group has been contributing to Japan's Economic Development for at least 60 years. Over the past few decades, the Suzuki Group has been seeking ways to foster Japan's Economic Growth by offering a range of investment and financial services to the public with the aim of money management. With the combined efforts of the Suzuki Family and other Financial Companies, the Suzuki Conglomerate grew large enough to dominate Japan's Financial Sector and Industries. Ayako Suzuki, the elder daughter of Suzuki Group's CEO Shiro Suzuki, is currently engaged to Yuzo Tomizawa, the youngest son of the late Tomizawa Group's CEO Tetsuhara Tomizawa, further strengthening the ties and influence of the Suzuki Conglomerate in Business and Politics. Jirokichi Suzuki, the Senior Adviser of the Suzuki Group who has risen to a number of extreme challenges and earned himself constant recognition on the front pages of the Japanese Newspaper, has declared a personal vendetta on Kaitou Kid for inadvertently stealing the "spotlight" and the public's attention away from him. With the cooperation of Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department's Second Division led by Inspector Ginzo Nakamori, Jirokichi uses his considerable wealth to purchase rare and legendary gemstones and jewelry to lure Kaitou Kid out into the open. The Senior Adviser also design ingenious traps hoping to capture the Phantom Thief while in the act of thievery. The intense rivalry between the two personas has led Sonoko Suzuki to frequently involve the Famous Private Detective Kogoro Mouri, along with his daughter Ran Mouri and the "KID Killer" Conan Edogawa in the Phantom Thief's Heists whenever he has declared a public showdown against the Senior Adviser. Activities The Suzuki Group sustains the Japanese Economy by increasing the production of goods and services offered to the public, all of which are essential factors to achieve the country's desired economic growth. As a Financial Conglomerate, the Suzuki Group offers different Financial Services such as Banking Services, Foreign Exchange Services, Insurance Services and Investment Services. Aside from pursuing economics, the Suzuki Group is also involved with Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department's task of investigating and capturing the notorious Kaitou Kid, an operation led by Suzuki Group Senior Adviser Jirokichi Suzuki and Inspector Ginzo Nakamori. Members *Shiro Suzuki - Suzuki Group CEO *Tomoko Suzuki - Suzuki Group COO *Jirokichi Suzuki - Suzuki Group Employee *Ayako Suzuki - Suzuki Group Representative *Sonoko Suzuki - Suzuki Group Representative Trivia * The Suzuki Group is the Second Richest Conglomerate in the ''Detective Conan ''Universe, ahead of the Ooka and Tomizawa Families but behind the Karasuma Family. Site Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Conglomerates